


Very Different Lives

by TheWeaselKing



Category: The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, High School AU-ish, Marvel Femslash, Nancy is A Nerd, No actual getting together, Squirrel Girl - Freeform, and Doreen is just weird, no powers, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeaselKing/pseuds/TheWeaselKing
Summary: Nancy Whitehead meets someone new while she's waiting to see the vice principal.





	Very Different Lives

Nancy bounced her leg as she waited for the Vice Principal. Even though she wasn't in trouble, waiting in the office made her self-conscious. She fiddled with her cornrows, which had gotten stuck in the back of the chair, and wished they weren’t so long. The stiff lobby chairs were bad enough. 

A door opened, and she jumped. Unfortunately, the Vice Principal wasn’t the one that came in, and Nancy was still trapped. Instead, it was some student, who plopped down in the seat next to her. 

The other girl was short and curvy, with fair skin and an auburn pixie cut. Not that Nancy saw anything after curvy. Her eyes were drawn to the tight, navy short-shorts the redhead had painted on that morning.

“Hey, I’m Doreen!” said the girl brightly, “I don’t think we’ve met!” 

“Uh, we haven’t,” Nancy tore her eyes away from Doreen’s legs and redirected them to her face. “I’m Nancy.”

Nancy stuck out her hand, which Doreen took and shook with gusto. 

“So, Nancy,” Doreen released Nancy and stretched backwards.

_Don’t look at her chest don’t look at her chest,_ Nancy repeated internally. _God, Whitehead, was there ever a more useless lesbian?_

“What are you in for?” 

“Oh, I’m just asking if I can leave school a little early on Friday. I want to volunteer at the animal shelter,” Nancy answered. “My mom said that if I can prove I can take care of cats there, I can get one of my own.”

“Aw, man, that’s so cool!” Doreen sounded weirdly sincere. 

“Really? Thanks!” 

_Don’t blush, Nancy, don’t blush._

“Why are you here?” She asked. 

“I kicked a kid in the face,” said Doreen. If Nancy had been drinking anything, she would have spit it out. 

“We--uh-- we lead very different lives,” Nancy stammered. 

“Huh. I guess we do.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based on this tumblr post.  
> https://the90swerentreal.tumblr.com/post/142375694960/one-time-in-high-school-i-was-waiting-to-talk-to  
> (I can't vouch for anything on that person's blog, their views aren't mine)  
> This work is unbeta'd, so if you do notice any mistakes don't hesitate to tell me.  
> I'm just trying to get my OTP some visibility.  
> Thanks!


End file.
